1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article, preferably a wipe, comprising (A) a water-insoluble substrate, and (B) a composition added to, impregnated onto, in contact with, etc. the substrate comprising an aqueous phase and N-(3-chloroallyl)hexaminium chloride (Quatemium-15). The invention also includes the uses of this article in cosmetics or dermatology, in particular for cleansing and/or removing makeup from the skin, more especially of the face, and of the eyes.
2. Background of the Invention
For cleansing or removing makeup from the skin, it is known practice to use compositions of the lotion or milk type which are applied to a cotton-wool support at the time of use, and applied to the face.
It is also known practice to use moist wipes which contain an impregnation composition for cleansing or removing makeup from the skin, thus avoiding the handling and transportation of bottles containing lotions or milks. These wipes generally consist of a substrate made of a material of natural or synthetic origin, which is preferably nonwoven, impregnated with a composition that is suited to the desired aim, for example cleansing or removing makeup from the skin.
The compositions for impregnating these wipes generally contain water and can be, for example, in the form of solutions, dispersions or emulsions. Due to the presence of water in these compositions, it is necessary to protect them against the growth and proliferation of microorganisms by introducing preserving agents therein. Specifically, such a growth of microorganisms would rapidly make the compositions, and consequently the articles containing them, unsuitable for use.
The chemical preserving agents most commonly used in this field are especially C1-C4 alkyl para-hydroxybenzoates, referred to hereinbelow as parabens, and phenoxyethanol. Unfortunately, these preserving agents have the drawback of needing to be used at high doses to provide an effective antibacterial protection on supports such as wipes, and often at doses that are higher than in the case of makeup-removing milks and lotions presented in bottles. These preserving agents in larger amounts can give rise to intolerance on human skin, such as irritations and/or allergies, and more especially on sensitive skin.
There is a need for a preserving system whose antibacterial efficacy on substrate-containing articles such as wipes is at least as effective as the systems of the prior art in the same concentration ranges, but not having their drawbacks and especially not being irritant to the skin or the eyes.
The Inventors have found, surprisingly, that the use of N-(3-chloroallyl)hexaminium chloride, also called 1-(3-chloroallyl)-3,5,7-triazo-1-azoniamadamantane chloride (also known by the CTFA name: Quaternium-15), even in a very little amount, gives particularly effective protection against microorganisms (e.g., bacteria, yeasts and moulds) and produces a composition that is suitable for impregnation onto a support.
Certainly, Quaternium-15 is known as preservative in cosmetic compositions. Thus, the document EP-850634 describes a preservative system comprising Quaternium-15. However, the bacteriological protection of a wipe poses specific problems by the fact that the contact surface with air is much greater than the contact surface of a product which is in a jar or in a flask, that increases the risk of contamination and, thus, needs a better bacteriological protection. Thus, one problem solved by the invention was to get a good efficacy of bacteriological protection while having a low amount of preservative in order to have a lower irritation.